She Is The Master Of His Heart, So Don't Back Down
by Lunarxxx
Summary: Ara and Raven have crushes on each other. Simple to fix. The real issue is the person Rena is dating.


She Is The Master of His Heart, So Don't Back Down.

Ara- Sakra Devanam

Chung- Tactical Trooper

Rena- Wind Sneaker

Raven- Blade Master

Aisha- Elemental Master

Elsword- Infinity Sword

Eve- Code Nemesis

Elesis- Crimson Avenger

Lu- Chiliarch

Ciel- Royal Guard

Add- Mastermind

* * *

Raven, painstakingly, trained like he was going to try and beat 1,000 glitters at once.*

But really, he was trying to understand his feelings.

So, he had a crush on Ara.

Ok, he gets that.

But lately, his mind has been muddled every time he looked at her.

His heart got frantic, and he had to force himself to not blush.

A member of the Elgang noticed his weird behavior, and confronted him about it.

This is how that went.

* * *

_ FLASHBACK TIME~_

" Hey Raven," The Elgang's resident elf said, " Can I talk to you?"

Outside, Rena turned to Raven and yelled, " HIGH KICK!"

Before he could take his sword out, The Wind Sneaker gave the Blade Master a El-infused kick to his head.

It seemed stronger then usual.

" What was that for?"

" I thought you needed a kick to the head so you could understand what you need to understand."

" And what's that?"

" That your in love in Ara~"

" I am not."

" You are." Rena smirked.

" I am not."

" You are."

" I am not"

" You are."

" I am." Raven cursed at his slip up, and at Rena's reverse psychology.

" I knew it."

" You tricked me." Raven said bluntly, not really angry.

" It only worked because it's true." Rena fired back at Raven, words ringing with truth.

" ..."

" SO YOU ARE!"

" I'll just let my feelings dissolve away." Raven looked at the sky sadly. " She'll say no anyway."

" She likes you too." Raven's eyes widened and he whipped his head down to look at the elf. " Ara said so at the last girl's night we had."

" Did she?"

" Raven, you should confess." Rena reached up and put a hand on his shoulder. " Ara said that she was too afraid to make the first move. So you need to."

Then she turned to walk back in.

But Raven sat down. He wasn't moving until he knew his feelings.

As Rena opened the door, Raven heard her say, " So much damned sexual tension around here"

The Blade Master groaned and rolled his eyes at the elf's words.

* * *

Ok. He was going to spar with Ara, then confess.

Raven nodded to himself. That seemed like a good plan.

He pumped his sword hand in the air.

' LET'S DO THIS!' he thought, nervous and excited at the same time.

The dark haired man walked in the house and looked around for Ara.

He found her in the kitchen, eating some brownies.

" Ara?" She turned around at whiplash speed to look at him.

" Errrrr...hey Raven." She then held up the plate of brownies. " Want some?"

He walked forward, sat beside her, and took a brownie. " Thanks."

They ate in silence, until Raven blurted out, " Would you like to spar with me?"

Ara thought about it. She was bored after all. " Sure. Just let me get my spear after I finish this brownie."

SHE SAID YES! Raven just felt like screaming those words up and down the street.

Errrrr, up and down the mansion, actually.

" Alright, I'll just meet you at the arena."

" Ok."

When Ara took the last bite, she left the kitchen to go upstairs and get her spear.

Ok, she did need to get her spear, but in reality, she was freaking out.

FREAKING. OUT.

So, she grabbed her spear, took some calming breaths, and left the room.

As Rena said in the flashback, Ara has a crush on Raven.

A FREAKING HUGE CRUSH.

So, Ara just acted like herself.

Rena is with Raven in he first place, so why have feelings in the first place?

Ara didn't even know why she had a crush on Raven.

Maybe it was because she could understand why he was so misunderstood?

Did she fall for his mysteriousness?

His badass clothing?

HIS 8-PACK?!

PLEASE SAY IT WAS NOT THE 8-PACK!

"-a, ARA!" Ara's eyes snapped up in to Raven's honey colored eyes.

" What?" Ara looked around and realized she was at the arena.

" I said, are you ready?"

" Oh," Ara got into her ready pose and said, " Yeah."

" Flying Impact!" He spun toward her with his sword.

" Shadow Press!" Ara put her spear on the ground and shadows flared up from the ground to hit Raven.

When he got up, Ara used another one of her base moves, " Shadowweave!" She sent her spear flying out at the Blade Master, then pulled him in and used more of the shadows to push him away again, at the wall.

Raven crashed into the wall and groaned in pain.

" You ok?" the dark haired girl asked.

" My back hurts...so I have no idea."

* * *

" Hey Ara?" Raven asked in Ara's room. He was laying on her bed.

They were there to help his back.

Somehow...

" Yeah?"

Raven could feel his breath hitch.

' No Raven,' he thought ' You aren't going back down.'

" Ara...I think I love you" Raven just had to blurt the words out.

Ara looked down. Her shoulders were shaking.

Raven thought she was crying. " J-just forget I ever said anything..."

The Sakra Devanam looked up and he saw that she wasn't crying.

She was laughing.

" What took you so long, baka?" Ara ran over and hugged Raven on the bed. " Love you too!"

Ara then pulled Raven's face down for a kiss.

" Wait." Ara pulled back at Raven's demand. " Will you be my girlfriend?"

" Yes." Raven leaned down and kissed Ara tenderly on the lips.

" This is the best day ever!" Ara practically shouted when they seperated.

" Yeah, it is" Raven smiled down at his girlfriend.

" WAIT A MINUTE!" Ara realized something. " Aren't you with Rena?!"

Raven looked at her with great confusion.

" I've never been with anyone else but you and my ex-fiancee, Ara."

Ara looked back at him with even greater confusion.

" Rena said she was with a guy with black hair, like mine, and honey colored eyes, like yours." Her eyes widened at her sudden realization.

" If it's not me..."

" It must be..."

The couple looked at each other as they yelled, " RAN!"

" RENA, I WILL KILL YOU!" Ara yelled at Rena's bedroom door, Raven holding her back.

" Don't kill her, Ara!"

" AND WHY SHOULDN'T I?!"

The day soon ended with a pissed off Ara.

' Still the best day ever.' Ara thought, all bitterness out of her head.

That was the day Ara became the master of Raven's heart.

* * *

* KH2 reference, Sora beats 1,000 Heartless and Nobodies at one time.

Lunar: one more to go, SD x RG! I may do LH x AT or SD x MM.


End file.
